The Winds of Change
by Renafan
Summary: Hope and Fiona talk and the unexpected happens between Mobian and Overlander. What are the ramifications of such a pairing?


Disclaimer-Sonic The Hedgehog, Fiona Fox, Hope Kintobor, and Prince Elias are all copyrights of Archie Comics and Sega. This story is a fan-made fiction not meant for profit and is therefore a parody. This is rated NC-17 for adult themes.

The Winds Of Change-Part I

The winds of a fall day brushed against the fiery orange fur of Fiona Fox, as she strolled through the village of Knothole thinking to herself today. It had been a full day...they had raided Megaopolis today, and ripped apart one of Robotnik's factories hoping to stall him before his latest retaliatory strike would take place. Leaves brushed past her face which annoyed her, as it interrupted her thinking and she HATED when her thinking was interrupted.

"Stupid leaves...pfft."Fiona removed one, just as someone's shoulder brushed against her's."Hm?"

"Oh, sorry Fiona."Hope Kintobor smiled, the young human niece of Dr. Robotnik."I was just carrying some firewood for Rosie and didn't notice you, so I'll just..."

"Wait."Fiona grabbed her arm with a white gloved hand."Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um, sure."Hope quickly plastered a smile on her face."But what about the firewood?"

"Rosie always has plenty. Trust me."Fiona winked, letting go of the girl's arm."Walk with me."

"Okay."Hope started walking in Fiona's direction.

Walking along the grassy fields of Knothole's village district, Fiona eyed the young Overlander (human) next to her. She was wearing a plain white short sleeved t-shirt today with blue jean shorts to match. She had beautiful long yellow hair, and was almost as tall as her. She had always been so positive, despite her status. The little girl loved it here, but what Fiona didn't understand was her purpose for being here in Knothole Village. She basically had been forcibly abandoned by her own family, her folks roboticized. But she still had her own people to be with...why was she here? Fiona had no bad feeling against her in general, she was just curious.

"Hope...why do you continue to stay with us?"Fiona looked at her with interest, eyes wide open.

"W-What?"Hope stopped in her tracks.

"I asked you, why do you continue to stay with us?"Fiona looked at the girl with a serious look on her face."I'm not asking this because I have something against Overlanders, I'm asking you because you seem to have no true purpose here."

"No true purpose?"Hope clasped her fingers together, looking annoyed.

"You like it here, I know."Fiona said, throwing a gloved hand through her hair."But we're not your kind. Your kind left, and it doesn't help that you're a relation to Dr.Robotnik."

"What are you trying to imply?!"Hope narrowed her eyes.

"Nothing, I just want to know why you can stay so positive in a village that you shouldn't live in."Fiona said in a plain manner."You've made a place for yourself here. The Kingdom has approved your stay here, and I hear Bunnie is quite taken with you as is Rosie. But I'm not quite convinced that you have a place here."

"Who are YOU to say that anyway?!"Hope pointed a finger at her, clenching her fists."You aren't exactly the definition of angel either."

"Don't get mad."Fiona sighed, shaking her head."I'm sorry if I offended you, but I'm not as soft as people may have you think."

"You want to know?"Hope sat down in the soothing grass, inhaling the fresh air blowing all around her.

"That's why I asked."Fiona sat down, her tail brushing the grass' surface."So, don't be bashful."

"I...was alone."Hope looked down into the grass."When I was living in Robotropolis, I had been reunited with my family and everything was good again. But then...Robotnik revealed himself to be the evil you know him to be to us. He started roboticizing everyone he could with his "Midas Touch", and my family were among the first victims of his insanity. I was spared when Sonic saved my life from some Shadow Swatbots. The majority of the Overlanders he managed to save, but my family was gone. I was alone among my own people...I didn't know anyone other than my own family. But when I came here...I found myself in an aura of peace and happiness that I hadn't ever felt before."

"An aura of peace and happiness?"Fiona gave the girl a weird look.

"I felt happy here."Hope put a hand on her heart."Every Mobian I have met here has been nice to me."

"So where did this 'aura of peace and happiness' come from?"Fiona giggled."And y'know, not every Mobian is not all that nice. You should watch it."

"You REALLY wanna know?"Hope looked at her in the hope that she wouldn't want to.

"Yeah."Fiona smiled seductively."Go on."

"I saw two Mobians naked, having sex."Hope blushed."Two...female Mobians, as well as Antoine and Bunnie."

Hope just sat there, closed her eyes and made a wide smile as Fiona pushed herself back a little in the grass, leaves flying into the air. Just as Fiona was going to ask whether that was true or not, Hope nodded at her as if she had anticipated the question in advance.

"Wow. Just...wow."Fiona sat back in astonishment."Okay, that I didn't expect."

"I want to feel the love a Mobian can give."Hope said to Fiona, gazing into her chestnut eyes."Just like you give to Sonic."

"We're not an item."Fiona held out her hand."We're just dating right now."

"Yeah, yeah."Hope shook her head in denial.

"Well,you really want to feel the love a Mobian can give you?"Fiona stood up, crossing her arms.

"Yes."Hope said to her earnestly, getting on both knees."And don't go on about how young I am...I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"Apparently so, considering the courage you had to come to me with this."Fiona laughed.

"Sonic and Sally had quite the 'adventure'. It was pretty intense, for it being in the bushes."Hope put a finger to her lips.

"Heh, well, come with me."Fiona took off her left hand glove and reached out a hand to Hope."Take my hand. Get used to the feeling of sleek Mobian fur."

"Okay."Hope took her hand, feeling the fur brush up against her skin."Ah..."

Wow, she thought to herself upon feeling the strong, orange furry hand grasp her own and pull her up from the grassy knoll she was sitting down upon and brought her up to her feet. Birds flew overhead, as Hope began to stare into Fiona's blue eyes and notice the determination she had behind them. She obviously had a hard past behind those eyes of hers, and was interested to learn about it. She knew Fiona had a bad past, but didn't know the exact details behind it. Maybe learning that would allow her to gain what she sought...her love.

Walking past the residences of Knothole Village, luck couldn't help but take a sour turn for the two of them as they both ran into Rosie, who was carrying the firewood Hope had been doing so previously. The both of them stopped in their tracks, giving Rosie a surprised but guility look of shame on their faces much to the nanny's surprise.

"Oh dear, is something wrong?"Rosie looked down to Hope."Has something happened?"

"N-No, not yet."Hope gulped, whistling.

"Dear, are you okay? You're red as an apple."Rosie put a hand to her head, feeling her temperature."You don't seem to have a cold."

"We're going out into the city area to have some fun. She's been working so hard lately, I decided to surprise her today."Fiona made a big smile.

"Well, isn't that nice."Rosie smiled back, albeit in a sly fashion."I just wish you would tell me before you make Hope neglect her duties, Fiona."

"I-I'm sorry."Fiona sighed, grasping Hope's hand tight."C'mon."

"It's all right, just don't let it happen again...I really need the firewood."Rosie giggled, walking away with a rise of suspicion of what they were up to. I hope they know what they're doing. 

"I thought you said she has plenty!"Hope yelled.

"I lied."Fiona rolled her eyes."C'mon..."

"I should've seen that seen that coming, you being a fox an' all..."Hope sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Did you say something?"Fiona turned her head back, looking at the girl with a seductive smile.

"Um..no."

"There it is."Fiona pointed to the hut."Home sweet hut."

It was a modest little hut, made of wood with hay as a covering for the wood roof. Hope admired the craftsmenship of the Mobians who lived in Knothole Village, as they got by with what was around them, with hardly any need for technology. The war with Robotnik has obviously increased that need, but the majority of the citizens still lived in the traditional hut. Walking up on to the dry wooden deck, Fiona opened the door knob with a shakey hand, nervous of what they were about to do. Hope was just as, if not more, nervous shaking in the feeling of Fiona's strong grasp. Hope couldn't help but feel a sense of inferiority in comparison to the fox before her, like she was dominant in every sense of the word.

"Pull off your clothes while I lock the door."Fiona said to her, closing the door behind them."I want this to be as private as possible."

"Private is good."Hope smiled, pulling down her blue jeans and throwing off the white shirt."Ahh...that feels good."

"You're not wearing any panties?!"Fiona eyes went wide at the sight of her virginity, forgetting about the door.

"Well, I wanted to know the feeling...so, y'know..."Hope rubbed the back of her neck with a free hand.

"There's another reason Mobians have fur and why you use clothes to make up for that."Fiona walked up to her, bringing her nose down to Hope's."Hmmm...you smell like cinnamon."

"T-Thank you."Hope gulped, closing her eyes as the Mobian ran her tongue over her face."Uhh..."

"Don't resist."Fiona picked the girl up into her arms."C'mere you."

Putting Hope down unto her bare mattress, Hope found herself on her back, with a smiling Fiona at the side of the bed zipping off her orange and yellow jumpsuit, revealing her body to the shocked teen. She was covered in a fiery orange fur, with darker orange paws to match. Hope gasped as those paws caressed her belly running over the surface, feeling the soft, young and innocent surface of this overlander. Hope drew a small smile over her face, letting the fox have her way with her. Fiona looked down at the young teen, admiring her developing body and wondered who the heck she could hook up with. Tails was still too attached to her...and Sonic wouldn't exactly approve. No, she'd keep this little thing between the two of them for now.

"Mm."Fiona's tongue ran over Hope's slim hairless belly, sending tingles of warmth up through her entire body.

"Oooh."Hope shook in response to the Mobian's soft tongue motions, a trinkle of sweat dripping down her forehead."Y-You don't have a lot of stuff."

"I don't need a lot of things...I have everything I'll ever need."Fiona got up on to the bed."Spread your legs and I'll show you something."

"O-Okay."Hope gulped, as Fiona grasped her legs and swung each of them over her shoulders, admiring her open and now drippy light pink virginity.

"Have you done this before?"Fiona looked at the young girl in question, considering how shaky the girl was.

"No...but just the thought of doing this makes me wet and nervous all at the same time."Hope's face turned pink in response.

"sniffff"Fiona dropped her head into Hope's vaginal area, inhaling the sweet scent, her tail twitching rapidly back and forth at the scent before her."Oh my...you're in need."

Fiona immediately set out to fix that, letting her tongue slip out and run over the soft pink flesh of Hope's vagina. The young human grasped the sides of the grey flowered mattress with both hands, Fiona's soft and hot slobbery tongue at fast pace slithering over her very delicate virginity. Fiona held her firm, nuzzling her nose over the generally small opening and gently kissing it with her open lips. The taste was hot and salty to her, the pre-cum dripping out at a pace faster than Fiona had ever seen (save for Sonic, of course!). Could this human really desire Mobians so much that she was willing to risk he residence here in Knothole Village?

If anyone found them, they were in deep, but it didn't matter anyway...all that mattered was the gentle caress of Fiona's tongue to Hope and the pre-cum dripping out of her to Fiona. Both were in undeniable need, Fiona finding herself beginning to get the urge again as she found the taste of pre-cum making her more feral than usual, the sticky stuff covering her chin fur and saliva dribbling down her sleek furry neck, even as she feasted on Hope's vaginal entrance. Tears of joy ran down Hope's face, her body shaking with envy of that tongue at the moment. Nothing could dare even to compare to that sleek, long vixen's tongue at the moment, it sleek pink surface leaving a trail of hot sticky saliva with every swipe.

Could Hope help it if she wanted more out of her experience here in Knothole Village, to experience what she saw Bunnie and Antoine have and Sonic and Sally once did. Now that she had it in the form of the fiery Fiona, she couldn't help but give in to that spongy organ wiping over her V. Hope's gasps grew in tandem, as Fiona's lick drew further into her vaginal area and she started to feel strange, as if she were going to release! Fiona felt this taking in the hot cum slowly pouring out of the young girl's vagina.

"U-uh..."Hope gasped, unable to help herself at the moment."More."

"Another round?"Fiona perked her eyesbrow upwards.

"Y-Yes please."Hope said, sweat pouring down her face, sitting up on the bed.

"Well, remember that part about you having to do anything I told you?"

"Yes?"Hope said earnestly, looking at Fiona with suspcious eyes.

"Well, now you have to do what I did for you, only in both holes."Fiona smiled."You have to brave now."

"You don't mean..."Hope gulped.

"Yes Hope, the tongue goes up the tailhole."Fiona embraced the girl in her strong, fur covered arms."Tell me, how does that feel right now to you?"

Hope's eyes went wide with astonishment once again, the silky fur caressing her vanilla human skin. It was warmth and it had enveloped her in a strong embrace of love and encouragement. She had come to appreciate Fiona's willingness to give her what she wanted, and now she had to be willing to give it back...she could see the logic in Fiona's words now. Letting go of her, Hope looked into Fiona's giant eyes and nodded her head, smiling to the girl and gently kissing the girl's muzzle.

"W-What was that for?!..."Fiona pulled back for a minute.

"A thank you, for the encouragement."Hope smiled, blushing a deep crimson red.

"Y-You're...welcome."Fiona smiled, rubbing the spot with her right hand. M-My goodness. 

Laying back down on the bed to get things in motion again, Hope gazed upon the treasure she was about to partake of as Fiona revealed both her own private holdings to her. Fiona's drippy cunt, pulsating and pink dripping with desire sat happily upon Hope's chest with heated anticipation. The girl could smell a strong musky scent of wet fur and sex coming from that pinkness, inhaling with it increased desire but alas, it was not to be. Fiona sat up, instead putting her chocolate hole in view of the girl's vision pushing right into her lips. Hope willingly kissed the dirty donut hole, running her small tongue over the surface of the business end. Fiona gasped in an evil smile, letting a fart off in the young teen's face.

"Uhh..."Hope gasped, inhaling the intoxicating scent of the girl's rump.

"Get used to that smell."Fiona licked her lips, looking down at the girl's still leaky vagina."You have to stick your tongue ALL the way up my anus."

Obeying her master, Hope stuck her tongue out as far as she could, pressing the tip of that small tongue into the chocolate opening of that attractive young vixen before her very own eyes. The girl was instantly overcome with a rough taste and incredible fleshy pressure pressing down upon her tongue, but she liked it. The tongue stayed firmly up in there in that hole, swirling around in there with an enthusiasm that Fiona found often rare in her partners of choice. Fiona loved it, loved that Hope had chosen to overcome her natural prejudice and was giving her this love. She was slowly understanding what Mobian love was to Fiona, and she was loving every minute of it.

Hope grasped Fiona's firm butt cheeks with both hands, and dug her face into her Fiona's rump fur, burying herself as deep as she could as she slurped that dirty ass with her tongue, Fiona digging her own into Hope's vaginal juices again. The fluid itself was so addictive, and so sweet, that Fiona found that she could not get enough of it. The same applied to Hope, as her tongue seemed to take on a life of its own as it dug in that hole like a snake slithering into its own warm and dark fleshy hole that it called home. Both vixen and human continued to run the smooth surface of their individual tongues over the other's hole, never stopping to think of the consequences that may befall them.

"Ooh.."Fiona raised her head, cum dripping off her tongue."Hope."

"Uhh?"Hope withdrew her tongue, looking up to the girl as she turned her body around.

"Sit up, and listen very carefully to what I say."Fiona wrapped her arms around the girl."Start rubbing your clit against mine."

Not even responding, Hope only obeyed sitting up and pressing her body and lifting her legs over Fiona's so as to get in as close as possible. The two rubbed against each other, their entrances both covered in a mix of saliva and pre-cum that poured down on to the mattress below. The two rubbed their vaginas agaisnt each other in rapid motions, and as if nature itself demanded it the two pressed their lips together, fur meeting skin in a loving embrace even blessed Aurora would be proud of. Hope moaned, dropping her head into Fiona's fluffy chest feeling the hot, slick virginity slide against her own causing her to call out in out loud in moaning. She couldn't keep it quiet anymore.

Fiona gently put a finger on her mouth, rubbing her clit against Hope in a slightly slower but longer fashion. The fleshy surface was like a warm sponge bath all concentrated in one area, Hope thought, like the ones her grandmother used to give her. This was only much more special, giving her so much more pleasure and warmth than she thought was even possible for a human and Mobian to have together. Perhaps, it was fate...no, no this was Fiona giving her something she sought, nothing more. But then...the look in her eyes as she put her effort into pleasing her and the effort she gave back. It was if they had been together their entire lives.

Rolling her head to the side, Hope reached down with a hand to Fiona's buttocks and the fox surprise poked two fingers deep upwards, and felt around in there, feeling the warm, sticky insides of that rump. Fiona ran her warm tongue over her forehead, even as Hope withdrew her fingers and brought them up to her nose, inhaling the scent and putting them into her mouth, tasting the delicious taste of sex right out of the vixen's butt. She really found something in this child, and was looking forward to future outings...she felt a commitment was possible, even as their rubbing came to an end, both their hatches exploding with little burst of cums on to the other's bodies.

"Now you know."Fiona smiled, kissing Hope's forehead and placing her chin on top of Hope's forehead hugging her tight even as cum dripped down both their virginities.

"Hey Fi!"Sonic knocked on the door out of nowhere, opening up the door Fiona had forgotten to lock...

"Eep!"Fiona and Hope hugged each other tight, stopping a shocked Sonic in sight.

"F-Fiona..."Sonic stood there, with a strange look of confusion on his face."Uncool. VERY uncool!"

"W-We..."Hope grew blustery in the face all of a sudden.

"We had sex together Sonic."Fiona kissed Hope's forehead, much to Sonic's dismay."I gave her what she sought."

"Hope?"Sonic looked at her."Don't tell me you..."

"It's true."Hope whispered."Every word."

"Sonic, what the heck ah you...oh my."Bunnie stopped, looking at the sight before her.

--------------------------------------

A few minutes later in the confines of Castle Acorn, both a very quiet Hope and frazzled Fiona stood before the throne of Elias Acorn, stand in king for the House of Acorn while King Maximillian was in a coma. Elias looked up to a picture of his father and mother that hung over the royal throne, wondering what they would do in a case as special as this. A young Overlander had just participated willingly in sexual intercourse with an Overlander...something that was forbidden by their laws. They were old laws, but they were there for a reason. They had to understand that.

"Hope..."Elias began, turning around to look at the young girl who hung down her head in shame."We of the House of Acorn allowed you to live here with the blessing few Overlanders have been given. We don't see you as an Overlander however. You have been considered one of us in the time you have spent here...Rosie has told me many good stories of your kindness."

"I..."

"Let me finish."Elias put his hands behind his back."While you have come to be a respected member of the community, you cannot change the fact that you are an Overlander, and thus the law applying to the act of sexual intercourse you participated in willingly with Fiona must be charged with accordingly."

"Wait Elias."Fiona said.

"Silence."Elias narrowed his eyes at Fiona."Hope, you know that sexual intercourse is forbidden between our two kinds!"

"I know."Hope whispered.

"Then why...why have you allowed Fiona to make you..."

"I WANTED TO!"Hope cried out."I wanted to, your highness."

"She talked you into it. Fiona has told me as much."Elias said.

"I told her my desires in the first place, and she offered me a chance to fulfill those desires."Hope explained."I find now that I have experienced what I saw when I first came here...that unbounded love I saw between Antoine and Bunnie...that I want more."

"More?"Elias inquired.

"I want more of Fiona's love."Hope looked up into Fiona's bugged out glance."I know it sounds selfish, but we both seek it."

"H-Hope...we can't..."Fiona looked away in shame."I don't want to hurt you any further."

"We can't...what?"Hope sniffed."You didn't feel what I felt there? You can't say that what we had there was special?"

"It was wrong of me to do that, Hope. I'm sorry."Fiona sniffed."(don't look at me like that.)"

"Don't apologize to me! You KNOW you loved that...I saw in your eyes, I heard in your moans!"Hope cried out, pointing an accusing finger at her.

"What do you know about me!?"Fiona countered, turning around enraged and tears beginning to crawl down her face."We just started talking to each other an hour ago!"

"A lot more than I did an hour ago."Hope sniffed, tears crawling down her face."Why can't you just say it??..."

"Hope, calm down."Elias grabbed her shoulder with a kingly grip."The thing is, with this act, I have no choice...but to confine you to quarters until an envoy from Station Square comes to pick you up."

"W-What?!"Hope looked at Elias in shock.

"I'm sorry, but you are hereby banished from Knothole Village forever."Elias closed his eyes.

To Be Continued...


End file.
